


Tall Dark and Doomed

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The narrator was occasionally a nuisance to the other characters who wished to do something. If the narrator did not approve and allow their decisions they were immediately vetoed. Unfortunately for those characters the narrator's word was law. </p><p>The story of the Narrator's death, and the Witch's response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Dark and Doomed

The narrator was occasionally a nuisance to the other characters who wished to do something. If the narrator did not approve and allow their decisions they were immediately vetoed. Unfortunately for those characters the narrator's word was law. Tall and regal with dark hair even the ill-fitting navy suit could not hide the narrator and the easy attractiveness that seeped out of the imposing authority figure. 

Although the characters were aware of the narrator's presence they were set in the thought that this was nothing but a heartless, emotionless robot. When someone needed to be sacrificed, in all honest, no one thought the narrator, who was nothing but a smooth voice and a tall figure, would mind at all. The witch truly believed the narrator would take Jack's place and therefore none of the characters would have to die. And really the gang mentality kicked in. As the characters surrounded the narrator, who was quickly loosing their usual steady calmness and poise, the witch was desperate. She was trying to protect Rapunzel after all. So as everyone else backed off she saw her opportunity. 

But once she threw the narrator at the giant she saw the speaker's face. Full of terror and almost remorse and then pure sadness the witch saw in the lines of that beautiful face. These were emotions that the witch new well, but what really tugged at her heartstrings, and yes the witch did have heartstrings even if they were rusted and frayed, was what happened right before the narrator hit the ground. Time seemed to slow as the witch and the narrator caught each others eyes and, astoundingly, the narrator's voice softened in those last moments. The witch was hit with an overwhelming sense of forgiveness that confused her until she remembered that the narrator was all knowing, and must, then, have empathized with the witch. 

For an unexplained reason the witch was devastated as the narrator died, and she did her best to hold in her sadness. It was meekly that she defended herself and her actions. Astoundingly the narrator was not forgotten by the witch. And though Rapunzel's death encompassed her whole being with grief there was a small part of her that could not forget the narrator's beautiful form smashed into the ground. It wasn't only Rapunzel who flashed in her mind when she told the baker he wasn't the only to suffer a loss. Instead she saw a pair of bright brown eyes flash in front of her eyes. 

It was in the other place that the witch met the narrator again. Now dressed in clothing that was not only more comfortable, but also more flattering. In this other place you were the best version of yourself, and the witch, who, although not having lost the damaged part of herself, was reverted back to the way she was before she had lost Rapunzel, and was once again beautiful, even if she was still scared by her past and her mother, which had been the driving force into her wickedness. It was there that the narrator led the witch to solace and peace and happiness, it was there that the witch let the narrator slowly loose the indifferent mask and accept everything, and it was there that both saw who the other truly was.


End file.
